


Flames

by SlushiesAndDepression



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DNF, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gream - Freeform, Having crushes on straight people are so goddamn painful oml, Hurt, M/M, Need, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Pining, Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Work In Progress, dreamnotfound, guys they’re ok w shipping, let me write the gae, self projecting, unfinished work, yes this happened to me let me tell the story of the gay now please :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushiesAndDepression/pseuds/SlushiesAndDepression
Summary: George made the mistake of reading a certain fanfiction. *cough* its heatwaves *cough* Now he can’t deny the burning ache in his chest for his best friend.——Self projecting, respect the bois and their boundaries or I will riotA WIP, might continue if I have energy, title suggestions are pog because this one sucks.YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOi love you guys sm thanks for 269 hits (haha funny number) and 14 kudos (haha funny number)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RESPECT THE BOIS ok hope you enjoy :D  
> I’ll add more if you guys want  
> HEADS UP:  
> Angst (more than I usually write)  
> Sad Pining  
> Gay stuff (homophobes get out or istg i will drop kick you)
> 
> If you are here only because you think mlm relationships are hot, if you aren’t mlm or nblm, get out. Fetishization of relationships isn’t ok.

Fire was slowly seeping through  his skin. Only a few words ignited  his whole body, lighting up  his emotions until they spilled out of  him , dripping onto the floor for  the boy to see. No shield, no barrier to hide the raw, painful emotions coursing through  him . Open, painfully honest words aching with longing and love etched deep into them.  His words carried the weight of a broken heart shattering, words that knew no relief from sorrow, words that were fragile because  he couldn’t be strong anymore.  He let the words echo in the darkness, broken and shattered and beautifully painful. Vulnerable.  He was far too vulnerable but far too deep in love to care, far too consumed by hurt and need.  His words were fragile but could cut like knives, full of sorrow and agony so excruciating it burned.  His body was in flames,  his heart tearing itself apart,  his lungs filled with smoke, everything in  him shattering to try to feel something other than sadness. 

He turned to face his monitor, and  _ longed  _ to see  him again. Picturing the golden drops of sunshine glowing through the screen, framed in eyelashes that were far too pretty, too hard to resist. It hurt. It ripped his soul out from his body, it was like no other pain.  He was far too pretty , so pretty it burned every bit of the  British boy . 

It was just a story, but the words from it tore at the fragile wall between friend and lover. It broke him to realize that denying it was futile. That no matter what, he would always be drawn back to a boy he could never have. That he’d always be close but never quite there. He wanted to grab Dream through the screen by the shirt and kiss him on his stupid face, kiss every dumb freckle that made his face so damn cute. Wanted to run his hands through the stupidly perfect blond hair, play with it while lying with the boy he loved. He wanted to hold the stupidly perfect hands and kiss his stupid lips that made him melt. He was spiraling, that idiot was all he could think of. Everything else could fade and he wouldn’t even notice, all he could see was that stupid pretty boy and himself together.

  
  



	2. Little Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an authors note, not super important

According to ao3’s statistics, more than 200 people have clicked on this as I write this (pogggg). So if you like my writing, feel free to subscribe. It’s free, and you can unsubscribe at any time. I really, really appreciate it. I was super nervous about posting on here tbh, and you guys have been super nice :D


End file.
